A Christmas Treasure Hunt
by HImitsu Detective
Summary: Conan goes all out for Ran on Christmas day! very cute I promise you so please read: P.S. there may be romance.:


MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's a little Christmas present for all of you who read this story. I came up with the idea while thinking of all the Detective Conan Christmas stories I've read. I have no more to say except, hope you enjoy and once again Merry Christmas!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

The chilling night air stung his face as he ran to Agasa – Hakase's house with the two bags he planned on giving to Ran for Christmas presents. The little boy ran as fast as his tiny legs could go, carrying him as far as possible, without running into anything considering the sun had set on the closing shops hours ago. The atmosphere was empty and the only sound that could be heard was the pitter patter of small feet slamming down on the pavement as the young child rounded a corner in the destined neighborhood. Tomorrow was the 24th which meant it was also Christmas Eve, which also meant that Conan had only twenty four hours to set everything up for Ran for Christmas.

Sweat began dripping down his face as he struggled to keep his grip on the shopping bags as they threatened to slip away. He slowed down to a jog when he approached the street where he used to live and only when he came closer to his _real_ destination did he slow his pace to a walk panting as he did so. The time had been extremely late at night and the only reason he was out this late was because the stores decided to stay open an extra hour or two for the holiday season and people were lining out the doors for last minute shopping, Conan had been one of those less fortunate who waited until the afternoon to look for gifts that were already sold out in most places.

So now he was late to Agasa's house where he told Ran he would be staying the night saying he had some Christmas plans to go over with Agasa. Finally he made it to the front door of the crazy inventor. Conan hoisted the presents up higher in his arms, one actually being half or exactly the size as him, and tried for the door handle.

When he open it however he failed to realize the step and tripped on his way inside the house. Thankfully one of the bags provided cushion for the fall.

"AHH – oof!"

"Oh Shinichi – kun! I was beginning to worry. Are you alright?" Agasa walked up to Conan as he made to stand up.

"Figures he'd be falling for the girl of his dreams," Haibara said from next to Agasa, arms crossed and smirking.

"Shut up!" Conan blushed, bright red, as he straightened up giving her an annoyed look. Haibara's smirk only grew wider. He then turned back to the inventor. "Sorry I'm late; I didn't think it would be that difficult to go Christmas shopping. What time is it anyway?" he asked at the start of a yawn.

"It's 11:30," Agasa answered staring at his watch while Haibara left to go do whatever she did at 11:30 at night. "What are you planning on doing now?" he turned back to Conan.

"Well I still have a lot to do," Conan replied walking into the living room and dropping the bags on the table. "So, I'll start on this," he pointed to the objects on the table. "Since I won't have enough time tomorrow," he sat on the couch with some index cards in his hands.

"Shouldn't you sleep before starting on that?" Agasa became worried. "After all it _is_ almost midnight and you ran all the way here. Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not really, the cold woke me up," he believed grabbing a pencil and began writing on the index cards.

"Okay, if you say so," the old man shrugged, the boy just nodded in answer. "I'll be in the lab if you need anything."

"Alright," Conan waved and set back to work. Soon he could feel sleep approaching.

* * *

Agasa took it upon himself to check up on little Conan every hour or so for he knew that the young boy would probably overwork himself and pass out on the couch. And sure enough, at two o' clock, when he came upstairs from the lab, he soon found the not – really – a – child collapsed on the couch, pencil in one hand and the other, along with his head, holding the cards on the table, silent breathing the only sound being heard.

The old scientist inventor left the room in search of clean sheets and when he found some, he laid them out in the guest room, after all he couldn't just leave poor Conan to sleep on the couch, it just wasn't comfortable enough to sleep on. After finishing with the guest room, Agasa went back to the living room to see that Conan had switched positions in his sleep. He was now completely curled up on the couch with his false glasses still stuck to his face.

The Hakase gently scooped up the so called grade-schooler without waking him, it was very easy since he had done it many times ten years ago, and carried him to bed. But before he could reach the room Conan awoke only half aware of what was going on. He started turning his head as if he were searching for something, his eye showing his tiredness.

Realizing what he wanted, Agasa set him on his feet, and the boy began tiredly stumbling back to the living room. But before he could make it far he was stopped by a hand resting on his tiny shoulder. He looked up to see Agasa staring at him with worried eyes obviously asking for him to stop for the night.

"But-" Conan protested but Agasa cut him off.

"Don't strain yourself," he said guiding Conan to his room. "We can finish it tomorrow."

"Okay," and then the boy allowed himself to lead away to bed to finish his work on the morning of Christmas Eve.

_

* * *

_

Beep -beep

_Beep - beep_

_Beep -beep_

_Beep_ – Conan finally stabbed the alarm on his wrist - watch as he waited for his eyes to adjust to check the time.

_5:15 perfect_, he listened for a sound to make sure if anyone else was awake. Positive that the others were still sleeping he quickly jumped out of bed and put his clothes on. Once he was done he quietly snuck out of the room, grabbed the shopping bags and index cards from the living room table and left the house for the one next door.

The morning air chilled the atmosphere bringing with it the sense of holiday spirit that was filled by the thick layer of snow coating the ground and the Kudo Mansion. Conan hurried into the large house to beat the cold and began working. He worked hard and managed to have a major amount done by sun rise, well, if one called taping up index cards in random places major work, then yes, he was close to finishing.

"…_..Almost….there -"_

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Conan replied sarcastically to the mini – scientist as he tried to regain his balance on the ladder he was standing on.

"Well, to _me_, it looks like you're going all out for a girl that doesn't even know who you really are," Haibara answered coldly, then she turned to the side as if to leave but she never actually did. "Agasa – Hakase's been looking for you all morning. He thinks you've been kidnapped since you're usually the last one up and you weren't there. He also sent me here to look for you; I've been watching you for the last half hour now."

"Stalker," said Conan with half lidded eyes. "So what do you want?"

"Hakase wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't go overboard on this or you'll hurt yourself."

"Hah! Like that'll ever happen," he yawned leaning back and, apparently forgetting he was on a really tall ladder, almost fell, but instead catching himself on one of the bars. "Phew, that was close," his eyes now wide with both fear and shock of falling.

"I think that's what he meant," Haibara smirked.

"Shut up!" The mini detective exclaimed finally deciding to climb down the ladder. "And besides, I'm almost done, I just have one more clue to tape up and then I have to hide the present."

Haibara laughed. "I can't believe you're doing all this just for her, you must really love her."

Conan just ignored her by moving the ladder to the place it usually sat, in the downstairs closet. He then proceeded to bring the Christmas presents to the upstairs one and placed them right behind the door with a sticky note on the front.

Haibara could see a tiny grin played across his young lips and his eyes were filled with childish cheer even though there were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. And even though she didn't show it, she felt a pang of jealousy wishing that he would to this for _her_ instead and that he would love _her_ rather than that high school karate master. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when a hand waved in her face. She looked to see Conan staring at her confusedly, eyes halfway half closed.

"You look terrible," were the only words she said after waking up from her trance.

"Gee thanks," he deadpanned then yawned for the third or fourth time that day. Then unexpectedly, he remembered…. "Ah! I just remembered! Is Hakase still looking for me?"

"No. I told him that you were here working," she crossed her arms and turned further away but still facing the detective eyes closed. "Anyways, I'm going back to work on the poison. You can stay here if you want but that girl is coming soon to take you back to the Agency," and with that, she left, without another word.

Conan stood there still trying to understand what the scientist had said and when he did sputtered running after her. "W – what! W – wait Haibara!"

Later that day…..

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and Agasa was the one to open the door to find Ran standing there with no surprise at all seeing that she was there to take Conan home. The old professor guided her to the shrunken teen, who finally gave in to sleep and was on the couch, curled up and peaceful. Ran smiled at the cute bundle under the blanket, she scooped up the small form with no trouble along with the soft blue material covering him and asked if she could barrow the blanket. When the Hakase agreed to allow it she uttered a thank you and left, carrying the little boy home.

Conan woke up to the darkness of his and Kogoro's room. He sat up and found that he was wearing his pajamas. He felt a blush creep up when he thought about Ran changing his clothes for him. Shaking his head he stood up to search for the object that would be the beginning of the hunt for Ran's Christmas gift. Once he found what he was looking for he left the room and headed for the Christmas tree. He hid the object amongst the other presents and left to go back to bed.

* * *

Christmas morning came which brought great excitement to one boy and one girl of the Detective Agency, Conan opened his presents faster than anyone else pretending to enjoy the Kamen Yaiba action figure and the Kamen Yaiba footy pajamas he received. But he didn't fake the happiness when Ran found the envelope with her name on it. She unfolded the lid and read the note inside:

**_In the place,_**

**_Left abandoned and cold,_**

**_There lies a treasure,_**

**_For you to hold,_**

**_But wait!_**

**_There's more,_**

**_For there is a clue,_**

**_On the first door._**

**_From Shinichi._**

She stared at the riddle slightly confused, not knowing what to do. She turned to Conan and asked him.

"Hey Conan – kun, do you know what this means?" she then proceeded to show him the riddle.

He stared at it, faking his confusion. "Maybe it means there's something hidden in Shinichi – niichan's house," he said in his best childish voice. "Let's go check it out!" he began pulling on Ran's new cheap sweater she had been given by her father.

"Okay, Okay! We'll go, but you have to get dressed first," she ordered and after Conan agreed he raced to the bedroom to change out of his pj's. "Do you want to go too dad?"

"No, I'll stay out of this; I'm going to watch TV," Kogoro stood up and left to go watch Yoko's Christmas special.

"Come on come on let's go Ran – Neechan!" Conan shouted excitedly from out of the blue pulling at her hand.

"Ah!" Ran gasped being pulled out the little ball of energy.

At the Kudo residence….

The gates creaked open and Ran and Conan walked through. As they walked they started to make out something taped to the door. Ran hurried to see what it was while Conan (for the first time that day) just stayed behind.

_So that's what the last line meant_, she thought as she plucked the note off the front door and read it aloud. The note said:

**"_Inside you'll find,_**

**_The treasure you seek,_**

**_But bear in mind,_**

**_It lays at the peak._**

**_The next clue you need,_**

**_Is a tricky one you see,_**

**_For the heavens above,_**

**_Is where an Angel should be."_**

"What does that mean?" Ran asked even more confused than before.

"Maybe it means we have to go inside," Conan inquired.

Putting that in mind, she began thinking. A minute or two passed by before she came up with an idea. "Do you think lines four, eight and nine mean going up the stairs?"

"There's only one way to find out!" He then ran inside and up the stairs, Ran following after him.

Once they reached the last step she saw the third note on the floor leaning against the railing. She picked it up and it read:

**_Great job!_**

**_You're almost there,_**

**_But one last clue,_**

**_Rests far from the stair,_**

**_Just down the hall,_**

**_On the right,_**

**_Awaits a gift,_**

**_Wrapped up tight._**

**_The last clue is waiting._**

Ran stayed in the spot she stood thinking over what she just read. Then going on a gut feeling, she started towards the right hallway and began examining all the doors with Conan in tow. Once she reached the final door she saw the finale of the hints, all decorated with red and green and gold lettering. The longer she stared at the card the more she wondered how she could not have seen it because it was so noticeable.

"Hey Ran – Neechan, can I read this one?"

"Huh," Ran said being brought out of her thoughts by Conan's questioned. "Oh sure go ahead," and handed him the hint.

**"_Congratulations!_**

**_You're at the end,_**

**_Just behind this door,_**

**_Lies a present,_**

**_That was worth the spend._**

**_I hope for you,_**

**_To love this gift,_**

**_Since I went all out,_**

**_To give your spirits a lift._**

**_Merry Christmas Ran."_**

"Wow, Shinichi – niichan must be really nice," Conan exclaimed excitedly eyes glowing happily. "Open the door! Open the door!"

Ran did what the seven year old asked, grabbing the door knob, and turning it. She began feeling anxious when she saw the bag with a sticky note saying _open_ behind the door. Cautious, she separated the two walls of the large pink shopping bag and peered inside. Shock flooded her features as her eyes fell on the object lying at the bottom of it. She pulled out the beautiful long red coat and held it at arm's length looking at every inch of it.

There was red fake fur covering all of the inner lining and red velvet coating the outside. The hem only hit around the knee area, buttons following the edge from top to bottom. Staring at it Ran couldn't resist the urge to wear it and she slipped it on her expression lighting up like Christmas light at midnight.

"I love it!" Ran laughed spinning around, and then she hugged herself as if hugging the coat and whispered. "Thank you Shinichi."

"You're welcome Ran. Merry Christmas," Conan whispered back with a blush and a smile, staring down at the floor so that the love of his life couldn't see him.

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody! I know it's a little late but at least I have it out. Anyways I took a break from writing 'Side Effects' to write this so I hope you enjoyed it!

P.S. sorry for any errors in it I'm too tired to fix them and also I wouldn't mind getting any reviews either!


End file.
